Dave the laugh in love!
by Cupcakes29
Summary: There's lots of romance between Georgia and Dave the Laugh. Quite a few snogging accidents, do they finally decide they're meant for each other? This story is set after "Luuurve is a many trousered thing..." Enjoy. :)
1. A day in the life of Georgria

**This is my first Fan fiction all reviews and comments will be very helpful. My inspiration comes from the books The confessions of Georgia Nicolson, all rights to the author Louise Rennison. I have read all 10 books. So I'm sorry if I end up mixing books together. I've set it from after "luuurve is a many trousered thing..." Before Georgia and Masimo were a couple and ****after Robbie brakes up with Georgia.**

**Here it is.**

**7am Friday November 29th**

"What is that noise?!" I said grumpily. All I could hear was a really loud beeping noise. The odd thing was it got louder and louder! "Can someone turn that off?!" I shouted, now sat upright in my bed.

**7:01am**

It's still beeping… Wow its loud now!

**7:02am**

Is it coming from my room?

**7:03am**

Oh great. I can hear footsteps… yep it's my mutti. She just banged the door down. "You're awake. Good" She said. What is she wearing? It looks like she got it from the rubbish bin. I dare not say that though, or she'd get vair vair blastic. "What is that noise? It sounds like some of Vatti's stupid music." I said in grumpily, to the fact that it had woken me up. Mutti said "Georgia, don't be rude! I think your Dads music is Epic." Where did she get that word from? Who has she been talking to…? Oo-er "The noise is your new alarm, to make sure you're up in the mornings and not moping around." She walked out after turning it off, muttering something about breakfast. Haha she probably hasn't bothered to go shopping, therefore more Jammy dodgers for breakfast, Yippee! Oh thanks mutti. You are soo nice, not. Well now I've got to try and get back to sleep. Great. I might as well start my glamorosity routine now that I'm up. There's going to be a stiff dylans concert tonight! Still don't know what I'm going to wear yet. Well I can ask the Ace gang when I'm at school. I almost forget. I've got to go to Stalag 14 soon.

**7:05am**

Well… schools not till 9am or something. I'll just have 40winks.

**8:05am**

I woke up with a startle; it was Libby singing her song. "Poo bum bum poo!" I looked at the clock, "8am? Already!?" I said to Libby before I jumped up out of my bed. I quickly brushed my teeth and put some mascara on. I can do the rest at school. I put my clothes on and grabbed my bag and ran out the door; without any breakfast, once again.

**8:30am**

Pant pant, I've been running to Jas's, in fact she saw me coming. When I got to hers we kept running to school.

**8:45am **

Pant pant "Jas! I think we are late!" I said whilst taking deep breathes and still running. Jas replied not as tired and holding her fringe "Gee… We are early!" We reached a lamp post and I came to a standstill. "Early?! What do you mean Early?!" I said in horror. I had just done more P.E then needed today with all that running. She replied with whilst sorting out her fringe "We have to be at school for 9am and its 8:45am, we have 15 minutes to spare. Not forgetting we are a hop skip and jump away from school." I stared at her and whilst trying to get my breath back said "What? I thought…" "Turn around." Jas said I was stood there with a bright red face still breathing heavily just a little walk away from Stalag 14. I could see Dave the laugh waiting outside the gate. I felt like I could cry. Everything went wrong from when I woke up. Not to mention when I was running my skirt blew up and some chavs saw. Also I was starving. I just couldn't hold in it in. I sat down on the pavement and started crying. By this time Jas has gone to the library. I refused to go with her. I'm not a geek.

Dave saw me on the pavement and walked over. No one was with him. He couldn't tell I was crying, luckily. With a big smile on his face he said "Good morning Kitty kat!" I looked up. I could feel tears rolling down my face. I tried to stop crying as much as I could, I didn't want him to see me like this. Not that I care about him. He was shocked by my tears and quickly sat down next to me. He said in a very soothing voice "What's wrong kittykat?" He sounded really worried. I think he really cared if I was alright or not. Sniff sniff I replied "Oh nothing…" and burst into tears again. I just wanted him to cradle me in his arms. But he has Emma and I have no one. He said "Gee, something is wrong. Now tell the Hornmeister." Sniff sniff "It's just... Everything's gone wrong already today. I guess I'm falling to pieces without Robbie. I can't take it sometimes." He hugged me so tightly. I wanted him to never let go. Then he kissed me softly on the head and said "You are my Kittykat and always will be. I will always be here for you, No matter what. I have some good news for you… It might cheer you up a bit." I felt so loved now. I didn't miss Robbie that much now anymore and I'm sure I can fix things up with my mutti and the Alarm thing. "Oh? What? I want to know!" He smiled at me. "Today, at the park 5pm I'll tell you what. But you've got to promise me you'll be happy for the rest of today. See you then?" I smiled back and nodded. He kissed me on my head again and got up to go to school. I got up and walked with him.

**At Break time**

I had sorted myself out by now, put on my make-up and made sure my mascara was not all over my face from the crying earlier. I decided not to tell the Ace gang. I knew they would get too worried. So I kept it myself. Today we decided not to talk about boys and the snogging scale, just because of my break-up with Robbie. I really miss him. They tried to keep him off my mind today; which was nice. Then I realised, I said to Dave about meeting him at 5pm but isn't the concert then? They decided to have it early today because it is the drummer's birthday or something. Maybe he'll walk with me to -the concert. Yeah that sounds great!

**So that's my first chapter sorry it's quite short. Please tell me what you think! Any ideas? Any mistakes?**

**Cupcakes29**


	2. Stiff Dylans Concert

*Ring ring* "FINALLY!" I screamed as I heard the end of the day bell, I think Slim heard me in the corridors. Oh well, at least I'm out of here.

**Walking home**

The ace gang and I are talking about outfits for the stiff dylans concert, I told them about me meeting with Dave before the concert. So now it's all thoughts on my groovy outfit, which will be perfect.

"I err… I think… err… maybe… well..." Ellen started dithering, so I decided to speed things up for her.

"That's a great idea Ellen!" I interrupted her. "I think a cute skirt with a fab top will do just fine, I mean I don't want to go in the nuddy or anything that would really lead Dave on!"

"The nuddy?" I heard a voice coming from a hedge by Tom's house (We walked a different way home for more talk on outfits and ended up passing his house) We all stopped and turned to face the hedge in shock. Rosie and Mabs went to the hedge to see what was there.

"HANDS UP! WE HAVE CARROTS!" Rosie shouted at the hedge. Another deeper voice from the hedge said "Carrots?" then I heard giggling. Suddenly something pulled both Mabs and Rosie through the hedge, yes pulled. I know odd, right? They are going to have a few bruises later… Where was I? Oh yeah "Rosie? Mabs?" I said as I walked towards the hedge, and I got no reply from them. Then I heard a very familiar voice from the hedge "We want Jools, Jas and Ellen!" It repeated itself. Jools, Jas and Ellen walked towards the hedge, and like Rosie and Mabs they got pulled in as well! I called all of their names but no one answered. I was the only one left, and starting to get scared. Then suddenly out of nowhere Sven popped up out of the hedge and pounced on me, and before I could get him off he tied a scarf around my head and on my eyes, so I couldn't see anything. Then someone else grabbed my hands a tied them up as well. I had a feeling the boys were involved with this because of Sven and the 'Hedge' wanting the girls, I'm starting to make sense out of this. The question is, did the other girls get tied up too?

**Sometime, Dunno where. Basically TIED UP!**

Within in seconds of me being tied up I started screaming "HELP! HELP! I'M BEING Kid-mhmgh." They covered my mouth. Typical. Then I felt two boys picking me up and carrying me somewhere. Cor... They must have been strong; I'm probably vair vair heavy with all that food my mutti feeds me, yeah right. She doesn't feed me anything! Anyway … Yes these two boys carried me and I felt them putting me onto a chair. Then what sounded like Tom's voice a boy spoke and said "Ladies, we have brought you here today for a very important matter. Each one of you will go into a room; you will all be spilt up. From then on the person you meet in that room will explain all!" Then Tom said nearly forgetting "Oh yeah and you may have to wait a minute, we've got to take you there." I could hear the boys rustling about and taking all the girls out but, I couldn't feel me being lifted. Whilst they were doing this I worked out who the boys would pair up with (In the rooms) so it would be Rosie and Sven, Jools and Rollo, Jas and Tom, Ellen and... Well I think she liked Dec and Mabs got on well with Edward. So that left me with err… Dave!

**Still tied up now in a room.**

I heard the door shut. I started panicking; all I wanted to do was be at home getting ready, I had my glamorosity routine to complete for the concert! My mutti will start wondering where I am soon! I could hear my heart beating faster and faster as I heard footsteps coming towards me. Then I heard this soft voice saying "Georgia! Calm down… Your Mutti thinks you're at Jas's so you've got a good few hours. Now relax." I was still wondering if it was Dave or not, but at least I knew my mutti wasn't worrying. I felt the person take the piece of material around my mouth off, Yes I could speak! "Err…. What's going on?" I said shakily. Then the person uncovered my eyes it was Dave! I was in Tom's living room, I could see a sleeping bag next to a light brown couch. I was sat on a wooden chair facing the couch I could see the door to my right, that must've lead to the hall way. The room had lot of pictures of Tom and Robbie everywhere. Dave walked around me in circles… Gosh I was still scared don't ask me why.

**A few minutes later**

"BLOODLY STAND STILL!" I shouted at Dave. He stopped in front of me, a little in shock. "Gee… what's wrong?" He said genially wondering "WHAT'S WRONG? WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING ME THAT?" I screamed at him still tied up on the chair. Now he was scared. "Gee... It's just a bit of fun I thought you would be happy. Remember what I said to you before school?" He said trying to calm me down. "Ugh… Yes yes. I know. Just untie me I look like a complete loon sitting here." I said to him still a little angry. He untied me. I stood up, I was very close to him, I looked up into his eyes… gosh they're gorgey… Shut up brain! I like Masimo and Robbie... No! Robbie's gone now, I like Masimo! Oh no my lips were puckering up. He walked backwards away from me. Damn it. "Kittykat, I know it's not 5pm yet, but you can still tell me what's wrong, I know you went over it earlier but you still seem upset. Tell the hornmeister." He said remembering from earlier. "I believe you have something to tell me as well!" I said wanting him to speak first. "Ladies first." He said. Why is he such a gentlemen? I sat back down in the wooden chair. "Well… I miss Robbie and as you know I met Masimo he's gorgy and all but I don't think I can go out with him after all that's happened with Robbie. But you see… I asked masimo out! I don't know what to do!" I blabbed all that out and it actually made sense. He replied with "Georgia, if you want I'll have a word with Masimo for you. Tell him you think you made a mistake. As for Robbie, You know I'm always here for you. I.." I interrupted him "Thank you Dave. That's means a lot. Why am I and the Ace gang even here?" He looked me in the eye and said softly "So I could tell you this… Georgia… I really like you, I think about you non-stop and I want every moment we spend together to never end. You're my Kittykat and I love you." I was speechless… I've been thinking about this for a long time and the fact is I like him back, that's the reason I don't want to be with Masimo. The problem is he still has Emma, then Dave said "Georgia, before you start going crazy, I've broken up with Emma, she could never replace the feelings I have for you." I know I shouldn't but I have the Horn for Dave. I stood up out of the chair looked him in the eyes and I put my hands around his neck I went in and snogged him. We went straight to 5 with a bit of a 6. I've gone all jelliod. He's doing nip libbing I mean… "Nrghh" I said. Whoops! Dave stopped for a bit and said "Have I made my Kittykat jelliod?" My answer was "Never!" I paused then said "Listen Dave… I've thought about this for a long time and well I like you back." His eyes opened wider in shock. "Georgia? Are you being serious?" I snogged him and I pulled back after a while "Does that answer your question?" He just smirked. That Dave smirk I love so much! I walked away from him looking away from the couch I saw a Tv with a Xbox console and many DVD's and games. I turned back to Dave and noticed the sleeping bag. "Dave… Why is there a sleeping bag there?" I said in question. "Well Kittykat, there is in fact no Stiff dylans concert, we made that up. You and the girls are in fact sleeping here tonight, like a big sleepover!" "But there's only one sleeping bag… and I don't have my jimjams!" He smiled and replied with "You're going to have to share the sleeping bag with me then, we couldn't find anymore. You can wear my shirt to sleep in." He started smirking. I walked up to the door determined to find the others after hearing about the sleeping situation. Just as I was about to turn the door handle he grabbed my hand and somehow turned me around so I was leaning on the door rather than opening it. He snogged me, straight to number 5, then a bit of 6. He put his hand up the back of my top, caressing my back. I kept one hand round his neck and I found my other hand drifiting up his shirt… Oh my giddy god… I felt his abs.

**2 minutes later**

Still snogging gorgey Dave… He pulled back, I removed my hand from his abs. "Kittykat, I love you" I looked him in the eye and said "You're defiantly so much more gorgey then Masimo!" He snogged me, this time I wasn't afraid to put my tongue in his mouth. I didn't want this moment to end but it did. Sven opened the door Dave fell backwards and I fell on top of him. Sven just looked at us in shock "What are you doing?" I got up off Dave... "I err…" Oh no I've turned into Ellen. Dave said "When you opened to door Gee pushed me I fell over and because she was standing by the door she fell on me." Thanks Dave, you're a life saver, yep I shouldn't say that out loud. Sven just glared at us then said "Whatever, Boys are going to be making Pop-corn and girls are going to change out of their school clothes. Meet me in the kitchen Dave." Sven shut the door. "Dave!" I started panicking I had nothing to change into. Then I notice Dave started taking off his shirt. Phwoar Dave's in good shape… His abs are just… "Here you go Kittykat." I couldn't move… he is so fit. GEORGIA TAKE THE SHIRT! HELLO? Earth to Georgia! I've gone all jelliod. Damn it... my body it falling backwards, Georgia Move!

**On the floor**

I fell on the floor. Dave's put the shirt down and bent down to help me up he was still topless. "KittyKat! Are you alright?" "Nurrgghhh" Great my mouth's not working. "Aww… Kittykat's gone jelliod." As Soon as I got up I collapsed into a hugging him, I can feel the warmth of his lush body. After the hug I could stand up and speak a bit better. "I've never seen you topless Dave, that's all." He just smirked. I thought I should get my revenge so right there and then I took off my school top in front of him. His mouth dropped. "Now you've seen me topless, Fair and square." I then thought I better put Dave's top on before anyone comes in, so I picked up Dave's top off the floor and put it on. Dave still stood there looking like a goldfish then smirked and winked at me "looking good Kittykat." "Umm… Thanks?" I opened the door and…

**So that was my second chapter, again please review, comment tell me what you think! Thank you :) Cupcakes29**


End file.
